


Korekiyo Singing Despacito While Kokichi Is High

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drugs, Duet, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Marijuana, THIS ISNYT CRACK I ACTUALLY TOOK TIME TO WRITE THIS OI SWEAR, just gays being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi gets high and watched Korekiyo sing Despacito. He even joins in.





	Korekiyo Singing Despacito While Kokichi Is High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend evee who begged me not to write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+evee+who+begged+me+not+to+write+this).



> 腐敗の饗宴 - Today at 8:30 PM  
> i  
> NO

Kokichi brought the blunt to his lips, taking another hit as he sat in the grass, scrolling through his phone. It was about 3 AM, and here he was, sitting in the park with his boyfriend Korekiyo, who was reading a book.

"Why must you do this? Everytime we hangout you smoke weed. You know how bad that is for you?" Korekiyo said, his tone scolding. Kokichi simply giggled, holding the blunt to Korekiyos face, who reeled away in disgust. "Just one hit!" Kokichi cheered.

Korekiyo pushed him away, causing Kokichi to tumble back, laughing. He finished the blunt before tossing it. Korekiyo sighed and put his book down, grabbing the blunt and throwing it into the trash can.

"Man, I'm boored! let's do something Kiyo~chan!" Kokichi whined, rolling around in the grass. Korekiyo frowned as he did this. "You're going to get grass stains on your uniform." Korekiyo said, reaching over to get grass blades out of Kokichi's hair.

"So? A little grass never hurt anyone!" Kokichi said, lying on his back once Korekiyo cleared his head of grass. Looking up at the stars, he looked at the various constellations in the starry sky. Korekiyo looked up as well, laying down next to him.

"The sky sure is beautiful tonight." Kokichi said, smiling. Korekiyo nodded. Kokichi thought for a moment before rolling over, facing Korekiyo. "Kiyo?"

Korekiyo looked at the Leader. "Hm?"

"Wanna do karaoke?" Kokichi said, grinning.

"It's 3 AM, we're sitting in a public park, you're high out of your mind, and you want to do karaoke?" Korekiyo asked. Kokichi nodded. "Pleeease! I wanna hear you siiing!" Kokichi whined.

Korekiyo didn't want Kokichi to throw a tantrum so he complied, sitting up. "What song would you like me to si-"

"Despacito!" Kokichi quickly said, taking his phone out, before dropping it on his own face. Korekiyo chuckled, helping Kokichi sit up. The supreme leader quickly looked up a Despacito karaoke, putting the volume all the way up. He eagerly looked up at Korekiyo, who sat in front of him, legs crossed.

Korekiyo took a deep breath, waiting for the small intro to finish before singing. "Come on over in my direction.. So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah." Kokichi couldn't help but chuckle as Korekiyo sang.

"Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah. Oh, you are Got me feelin' some kind of way. Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly." Korekiyo slightly smiled from beneath his mask as Kokichi giggled.

"The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear. Baby take it slow so we can last long.." Kokichi sprang up, singing the second verse.

"Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal! Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan! Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso!" Now it was Korekiyo's turn to laugh, his 'kukuku's making Kokichi smile wider as he clumsily sang along to the song.

"Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro.." Korekiyo and Kokichi sang together now, both trying not to laugh. "Despacito!"

The couple sang, their laughter echoing around the park. Kokichi eventually doubled over, wheezing, unable to keep singing along. Korekiyo kept singing, standing up and bringing Kokichi up with him as he sang, dancing with the stoned supreme leader.

"This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico," Korekiyo sang, smiling. "I just wanna hear you screaming, ¡Ay, Bendito!" Kokichi giggled along.

Soon, the song ended, and the two boys were back on the grass, giggling.

"You're such a fucken dork, Kiyo." Kokichi giggled. Korekiyo simply smiled, not knowing what else to say.


End file.
